


Fire Beneath My Skin

by happyevraftr



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Kinkspiration, Knotting, M/M, Mating, Omega Verse, kind of, momentary group orgy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-06
Updated: 2012-09-06
Packaged: 2017-11-13 17:20:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/505892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happyevraftr/pseuds/happyevraftr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Omegaverse of sorts. Stiles is a rare find- one of the few Omega males left in the world. It’s never been a problem before, but now there’s werewolves around and he’s about to go into Heat. Chaos ensues when Derek shows up at his window unexpected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire Beneath My Skin

**Author's Note:**

> Written for round 6 of [kinkspiration](http://marguerite-26.livejournal.com/703986.html). A BIG thankyou to spacii and sapphirescribe for the beta. Lovely betas make my world go round. ♥

Stiles is nervous. As in, _hethinkshesprobablygoingtodiereallyreallysoon_ , kind of nervous. He’s always known he’s _different._ Not just in an _‘your dad says you’re special kind of way’_ (though he does have that going for him at times too), but he’s different down there.

Ya know- as in private parts work a little bit different. Ever since he hit puberty several years ago it’s more than what they learned about in sex ed- **way** more. As far as he knows, dripping fluid out his ass whenever he’s hot and bothered and feeling like he wants to hump anything and everything once a year isn’t entirely normal. Instinctually knowing he’s weird, he’s never ever told anybody about his _condition_. Not even his father. _Especially_ not his father.

Eventually, thanks to the internet and his top notch research skills, he discovered he’s what’s called an Omega male. Apparently there are theories that there used to be more to male and female genders, but there isn’t any actual proof. Most people don’t think Omega and Beta humans actually exist, but that doesn’t make what he is any less real. Besides feeling like he’s burning alive a once a year, it really isn’t so bad.

Until now.

Until he discovered other myths are true too, like werewolves. Werewolves with super senses that will probably be able to smell him in a few days when his Heat starts. It’s never been a problem before, Scott and his father both believe he gets really sick for a good week once a year, but now werewolves are around and Derek’s an Alpha, and he’s not sure how that’s going to work. Oh yes, Derek will cause some problems.

He’s been avoiding Derek ever since he became an Alpha a couple months ago. Ever since the red flashed in his eyes Stiles’ felt something pulling him towards Derek, cinching around his waist and dragging him against his will. Stiles knows Derek probably thinks he hates him, but he _has_ to keep his distance. He’s never been around an Alpha before (besides Peter, but that was gross enough it wasn’t even hard to resist) and his hole aches and wets every time they’re so much as in the same room together. He has this nagging suspicion Derek has a knot on him and--

he--

he can’t--

\--can’t even function at that idea. Stiles takes a deep breath and tries to relax. It doesn’t work.

He whimpers and drops his head down onto his desk, trying to decide if he should just kill himself now instead of dying from embarrassment. If he’s lucky Derek won’t be around for a while. It happens sometimes; Derek will be gone on werewolf business, or whatever he does, and Stiles won’t see him for weeks at a time. Which, honestly, Stiles has a love/hate relationship with that time apart. The rational side of his brain is relieved to not deal with the stress of being around an Alpha, but another side of him wants to shove Derek against a wall and hump him until they come.

Considering Stiles Stilinski has never had an ounce of luck in his life, he doubts the next week is going to be easy.

Nope. Not at all.

\\\\\\*~*~*///

Three days into his Heat and he feels like he’s coming unglued. Thankfully it’s summer break, so he doesn’t have to make up any excuses to lock himself in his room. The downside of it all is that he can’t remember it being this bad. **Ever**.

He’s already made himself come three times tonight and he still feels out of control, like his body isn’t even his own anymore. The bed is drenched in a foul mixture of sweat and come, matting the sheets together, but he doesn’t even care. All he can think about is shoving as many fingers up his ass as possible. Beads of perspiration dot his brow and cover his skin, stomach tight, tight, _tight_ in a bundle of arousal and pressure.

Right now he’s lying naked in the middle of his bed, mess and all, legs spread wide, head thrown back and three fingers eagerly shoved inside his wet hole. His father has the night shift and Stiles is taking full advantage of the time alone. For some unknown reason he’s insatiable this Heat. It’s driving him mother-fucking crazy. He’s barely coherent, only able to focus on the hot slide of want snaking its way through his body, making his blood boil.

Crooking his fingers, he hits his prostate and has to bite his lip to keep from keening loudly. Fuck. His stomach is twisting in knots, and he thinks he could come just from this, completely untouched.

A rap on his window surprises him and he can’t contain a whine as he quickly slips his fingers out in surprise. Fortunately he had the wherewithal to lock the window and close the blinds, but apparently that’s not enough of a _‘stay the fuck away’_ for some people.

He takes a deep breath and decides to ignore it, they’ll get the hint eventually. Four fingers go in this time, he has to spread his legs wide and bend himself at an odd angle to get them in, but it’s so very worth it. Absentmindedly, he wonders if it’s possible to fist himself, but he’s too hard and impatient for that right now. So hard, God. His dick is long, thick, and a bright angry red jutting into his stomach from where he’s bent over. Pre-come is leaking out the slit like a faucet and even he can smell the bitter scent.

He’s so close when the knock at the window sounds again and doesn’t stop. It just keeps going incessantly until Stiles can’t take it anymore and sits up restlessly.

“Yeah, I’m coming,” he says breathlessly, irritated at the interruption.

Every little movement makes his bones ache and skin prickle with heat. He whines and complains under his breath as he puts some clothes on, the cloth scratchy and unpleasant. He wants to take them off again as soon as possible. As he hobbles over to the window wetness dribbles over his asscheeks and down the side of his leg. It feels amazing and he wants to get back on the bed right fucking now.

Whoever is outside is not coming in here. Even if they they can’t figure out what he is, there’s no way the air doesn’t smell like “SEX!” even to the human nose. He pulls up the blind to reveal the one and only Derek Hale standing on his roof.

Unable to deal with him at the moment, he sighs and rubs his temples. When he feels like he isn’t going to come apart in the next second, he looks back up and mouths “Go away.”

Derek doesn’t say anything, but he taps lightly on the glass and makes an _‘I’m not going anywhere until you let me in’_ face.

Stiles narrows his eyes in response and purposefully shakes his head back and forth in disagreement. Derek glowers at him and crosses his arms at that.

Now Stiles would be completely lying if he doesn’t admit he _wants_ to let Derek inside. He wants to let him in so fucking bad, but he’s not entirely sure how the whole Alpha/Omega thing works, or if Derek is even the right kind of Alpha. The supernatural stuff is still new to him and for all he knows Derek would get one whiff of his scent and rip him to shreds. 

No thank you! That really doesn’t sound like fun.

They both hold strong in their stare off until Stiles can’t take it anymore. If he doesn’t shove something in his ass he’s going to go insane; but rather than shut the blinds, he starts playing charades. Because that’s somehow the best thing his brain can come up with to get Derek to leave.

He waves his arms around then plugs his nose, using his free hand to wave it in front of his face; the universal display for “it stinks”. Then he points to Derek before choking himself, hopefully communicating Derek would kill him if he came inside.

Apparently the message doesn’t get through though, because the next thing Stiles knows, Derek is breaking the lock, pulling the window open with his supernatural strength and climbing inside. Stiles yelps and skitters across the room.

No sooner than Derek’s feet hit the floor does he freeze. Stiles can see from his profile that he’s quickly morphing into his wolfy form; ears lengthening to points, sharp fangs dropping and nails sharpening to claws.

He’s going to die. Shit.

This is terrifying.

Adrenaline spikes and is shoved out through his veins with each sporadic beat of his heart. He cowers in on himself and tries not to think about all the different ways Derek can kill him. Wouldn’t it be ironic if he really did rip Stiles’ throat out with his teeth? Haha. Not really...

He’s bordering on hysterical when he feels a gentle hand trace the side of his face. Cautiously, he looks up and sees that Derek is no longer wolfed out, though the red glow in his eyes remains. Overall he doesn’t look too vicious at the moment and Stiles counts his blessings.

“What are you?” Derek demands, voice hard but with an edge of wonder and confusion.

“I’m an Omega,” he answers, clearing his throat when he discovers it’s gone dry.

Derek cocks his head to the side and frowns. “You’re not a wolf.”

“No, I’m not,” he confirms. “I’m a different kind of Omega. Um. No one knows about this and to be honest, I wasn’t sure how you’d react. Alphas can respond in different ways around-- _my kind--”_ Stiles crinkles his face at that, never having acknowledged his difference to anyone out loud before. Or at all for that matter. “--and I don’t even know if you’re Alpha is the same as my Alpha would be.” But he wants to know. The longer Derek’s in the room, the harder it is for him to concentrate. There’s this unique scent permeating the air around him and it’s about to drive Stiles crazy. He’s ready to jump on top of him and demand they knot. Which Stiles is pretty sure might irreparably damage their tentative friendship.

Derek inhales deeply. “You’re in Heat,” he whispers, eyes dilating and mouth almost visibly watering.

Stiles is actually shaking as he nods yes, body hotwired and ready to go. If he thought this Heat was bad before, having an Alpha in the room is making it a zillion times worse. His head is all fuzzy and he can’t think straight. Though part of him wonders if it’s really the Alpha bit or it’s the fact that Derek is an Alpha. Almost like Derek’s always been it for him and now it’s official.

“Female werewolves don’t even do that anymore, not really. Not like this. You’re. Stiles--” Derek shakes his head like he can’t find the words he wants. “People like you aren’t supposed to exist.”

“Well, werewolves aren’t supposed to exist,” Stiles retorts with a shrug, surprised he’s been coherent this long. From the moment Derek stepped in the room he’s felt edgy and his legs are a mess; hole dripping wetness everywhere. “Listen, I don’t mean to be rude or whatever, but having you around is making this way worse. You either need to fuck me or get out of here so I can fuck myself,” he says boldly, blushing at the words.

Derek recoils in shock and takes a step back. “Do you even understand how this works?”

“I have no fucking clue actually, but my body is doing a fine job of explaining it to me,” Stiles says through gritted teeth. Maybe if Derek fucks him once he can get this needy desperation out of his system.

“You’re different,” he says, making Stiles cringe until he adds in a softer voice, “Special.”

Stiles raises his eyes to meet Derek’s and waits for him to go on.

“Werewolves used to mate. Sometimes they still do. Regardless, we’re not meant to have a lot of partners. Our human side technically can, but the wolf doesn’t like it,” he pauses there, as if lost in a past memory. “With you though-- with you it’d be for life,” Derek says. Stiles eyebrows shoot up and his mouth drops open. He had no idea it was so intense.

Derek quickly moves to the window, putting some space in-between them. “I won’t come around again. Let me know when it’s over,” he says just before giving him one longing look, crawling through the window and jumping off the roof; not even giving Stiles a chance to answer. The loss he feels when Derek is gone is sharp and immediate, like he’s lost a part of himself.

The word ‘mate’ bounces around his head and if he’s being honest with himself, Derek and him beings mates has a solid ring of truth to it. Like something he just knows is supposed to be. The idea of being connected to him for life is a bit scary, but at the same time it sounds amazing. Especially if he doesn’t ever have to go through Heat alone again. He would give an arm and a leg for that. The guy is a bit of a mess, but Stiles knows there’s a reason for that. The details of the fire are still a bit unclear to him, but that kind of tragedy would screw up anyone. Losing just one member of his family changed everything about Stiles and Derek lost _everyone_.

A tingling demand coils around the base of his spine and he’s quickly reminded of what he’d been doing just before being so rudely interrupted. Quick as possible he strips back down and flops onto the bed. His thighs are drenched and the small pucker of nerves is spasming in need. Unable to wait any longer he inserts four fingers, sighing as they fill him up.

Derek’s face flashes in his mind and he squirms as a powerful new wave of lust crashes over him, a need to be close. Now that he’s seen Derek there’s this gaping hole of a bond that was started and isn’t complete. He moans and grips onto the sheets with his free hand, shoving his body down onto his fingers. It’s not enough though. Not anymore. He wants Derek to come back and show him what being full really means. His cock twitches as he thinks about how far he would stretch to take in Derek’s thick cock, to take in his knot. Stiles entire body shivers at the thought and an exorbitant amount of juices coat his fingers, running over his wrist and onto his balls.

Fuck.

He _needs_ Derek. There’s something deep down that’s telling him this is right, that he can trust Derek with this. The invisible tether that’s been pulling him forward against his will now seems like a guiding light, like an instinct he should have been trusting all along. As if they’re meant to be, corny as that sounds. He has this startling revelation that it’s not just because the guy is an Alpha, but because it’s **Derek**.

He’s torn between going after him and finishing what he started. His body needs both equally and it’s like he’s being pulled in two different directions. Finally, he convinces his strung out body he can do both. 

Two deep breaths through his nose, and he stops shaking enough to use his other hand to roughly pull on his cock as he sinks down onto his fingers. Sparks of pleasure burst under his sweat slick skin and his balls pull up tight against the base of his swollen dick.

Not a minute later and his whole world explodes in a brilliant haze of euphoric pleasure. As he paints his stomach with long strings of come, every single point of pressure releases and his muscles finally go lax. He sighs and collapses back into the bed, humming happily. Enjoying the afterglow, he wiggles his fingers around inside his loose hole and strokes gently, imagining it’s Derek’s fingers instead.

It won’t be long before the Heat is back in full force so he begrudgingly drags himself out of bed, pulls off the sheets and uses them to clean up before throwing them in the laundry bin. He doesn’t need his dad finding his room like this.

For a second he thinks about grabbing a quick shower, but if Derek feels even a part of what he’s feeling then his scent should only serve to make him more irresistible, so he forgoes it. He does put on new clothes though and uses the bathroom air freshener to try and cover up the overwhelming smell in the air. All it really does it make his room smell like sex **and** pine, but he lies to himself and believes it’s slightly better than before. With one last look around the room he grabs his keys off the desk and bounds down the stairs.

The car ride over to the Hale place seems to take forever. He’s already hard again and a giant mess of anticipation and by the time he pulls into the drive. The gravel crunches under his tires, noisy in the otherwise calm night air. After he puts the Jeep in park he stays in his seat, staring at the steering wheel. His hands are shaking like an addict’s and his breathing is labored, as if he needs an inhaler.

He sighs and wrings his hands together, already feeling the delirium of Heat spreading back out through his veins. Combined with the nerves of possible rejection, he’s a complete mess. His stomach turns and he thinks he might be sick.

Biting his tongue, he presses down the bile threatening to come up and opens the Jeep door, which squeaks loudly in protest. Walking up the steps of the Hale house is one of the hardest things he’s done- close to driving Lydia into that abandoned warehouse straight into the Kanima- and he barely keeps himself from turning tail and leaving.

He knocks three times, about to bang a fourth when the door flies open to reveal a wolfed out Isaac. Stiles jumps back slightly in surprise. “Uh hi, is Derek here?” he asks as he pushes his way inside.

When he turns around Isaac is really close, like right up in front of his face close.

“Whoa! Hello there!” he says in surprise.

“You smell really, really good,” Isaac practically purrs and nuzzles his nose into Stiles’ neck. And ok. That’s extremely weird. Stiles grabs both of his shoulders and pushes for all he’s worth, but it’s no good. Isaac _is_ still a super strong werewolf.

Another body brushes against his back, making him jump. He looks over his shoulder to see both Erica and Boyd wolfed out and staring at him with the same glassy eyed look Isaac has.

“Oh fuck.” Stiles moans, not anticipating the Betas being able to smell him so well, or for it to affect them this bad. “I’m going to be gang raped aren’t I?”

As Isaac starts to lick over his neck and hands begin to roam everywhere on his body, his heart races and he tries not to panic. It would figure that his first time was going to be in a pheromone-induced werewolf orgy. He’s mildly certain he can’t mate with any of them because they’re not Alphas, and he’s definitely certain he’s meant for Derek, but that doesn’t stop fear from gripping him so tight he can’t breathe.

“O---ok guys. I know I don’t usually have a bubble or anything, but this is getting a little creepy,” he says and tries to wiggle away. All the squirming seems to excite them though and he feels his cock grind against Isaac’s own erect length and that makes him gasp and moan. The Heat is still raging inside him and he’s never felt someone else’s touch. He knows _this_ is just the Heat talking, but it actually feels fucking amazing and he allows himself get pulled into the sway of animalistic lust. The panic seeps out of his body and he takes a minute to enjoy all the different sensations happening at once.

Isaac is grinding into him now, the warm press of his dick sensational. Boyd’s immovable body is covering the length of his back, cock pressing in-between his ass cheeks, making him crave so much more. Erica is running her slender hands over every inch of his skin, mouthing kisses just behind his ear.

“Nnng,” he moans and sags back into Boyd, pleased with the strong muscles keeping him upright. The more they touch the further he drowns in the murky haze of Heat, his body responding in ways he didn’t say is ok.

“Couch.” Erica says and Isaac immediately picks him up in a fireman's carry and throws him down on the grungy couch. He lands with a bounce and lets out an ‘oomph’ as the air is forced out his lungs. Erica moves behind the couch and lifts his shirt over his head while Isaac simultaneously removes his pants and underwear. The cool night air hits his oversensitive skin and makes him shiver; it feels so good to finally be unrestricted.

There should definitely be some embarrassment about being so exposed to three of his friends like this, but he can’t even talk he’s so delirious with **need** and **want**.

He watches in rapt attention as Isaac sinks to his knees and grabs the base of Stiles’ cock with one hand. He looks just as consumed as Stiles; hair mussed up, pupils blown wide and hands shaking. When Isaac takes his leaking cock into his mouth as far as it will go he absolutely loses it; biting his lip so hard it bleeds, eyes slamming shut with such force it hurts, toes curling until his feet cramp, and back arching so far more of him slides down Isaac’s throat. He absolutely loves the gagging noise that follows. It’s hot and wet inside his mouth and Stiles never wants anything else ever again.

A dark chuckle sounds behind him and Erica’s hands snake down his chest, pausing at both of his nipples and tweaking them roughly. If he thought he was on fire before, now he’s a raging inferno, lava bubbling beneath his skin. It feels like too much and not nearly fucking enough all at once, and he can’t help from letting a sob escape his bruised lips. Tears shamelessly leak out his eyes and trail down his cheeks.

He gasps for air and opens his eyes, greeted with the sight of a shirtless Boyd stroking his huge length through his jeans, just the tip of it peeking out over the band. Crying out in desperation and overstimulation, Stiles comes down Isaac’s throat, whimpering when he sucks everything down and just _keeps sucking_ until Stiles is hard again. 

A loud growl sounds from behind him, Erica and Isaac immediately jumping away from him like they’ve been burned.

 _‘No, come back!’_ he thinks wildly, lacking the energy to sit up and pull them to him.

Derek appears in front of him, hand latching around Isaac’s neck and lifting him up off the ground. Stiles heart lurches into his throat and his body vibrates in happiness with his presence, even though Derek seems to be shaking with anger, eyes bright red and starting to shift into wolf form. It’s really a terrifying sight, but Stiles just wants to know why all the fun stopped. 

Derek growls in Isaac’s face and tosses him to the side like a ragdoll. He stands perfectly still, hands clenched into tight fists at his sides. “Mine,” he growls to the room and the meaning of that one simple words makes Stiles insides dance and light up.

“Leave.” Derek commands in full on Alpha voice and the Betas go scampering out the door, heads hung low.

“What were you thinking?” Derek turns and shouts angrily at him, wolf features receding, but full on panic in his eyes.

It takes Stiles a long while for his vision to focus and his Heat addled brain to understand what he has been asked. He clears his throat and sits up a little straighter, looking around the house and blushing when he realizes just what he’s been doing. He feels like he’s been drugged. “I came looking for you actually-- I didn’t know that would happen.” It’s hard to concentrate, everything out of focus like when you first wake up in the morning.

“Do you know what would have happened if I wouldn’t have shown up?” Derek asks, nostrils flaring and red dancing in his eyes.

“Yes, I know. I think everyone would have enjoyed it though,” he says with a little bit of a smirk because, hey, nobody could say they weren’t having a good time. “Maybe a bit of an awkward morning after though.”

Derek narrows his eyes and leans forward, arms bracketing his face and resting on the couch. “You. Are. Mine,” he growls into his face.

“Then prove it,” Stiles challenges, wanting to cement this bond more than anything, wanting to feel Derek’s hands on him.

Derek visibly grits his teeth and the couch cracks and breaks as he squeezes it in a death grip. “No. You are leaving,” he says barely loud enough for Stiles to hear. A strong hand wraps around his arm and pulls him up. His clothes are being shoved in his arms and then he’s being forcefully pushed towards the door.

“Hey! Wait!” Stiles screeches, a little more coherency returning to him at the prospect of leaving. “This doesn’t make any sense. You can’t barge in here and be all possessive and commanding and then kick me out!”

“Yes I can.” Derek replies.

“Don’t you want me? Why aren’t you affected at all?” he asks, frustrated. His gut instinct says this weird connection they have going on works both ways, but Derek is seriously making him doubt that.

He’s whirled around and shoved into the door, head spinning from the sudden change in direction. Derek’s hand wraps around his own and forces it to palm his cock. His very, very hard cock.

Oh.

“Oh.”

“I feel like I’m coming completely unraveled. My wolf is screaming at me to take you, but I’ve already told you we can’t. No matter how much I want to.” Derek yells at him before squeezing his eyes closed and rubbing into his palm a little. “I won’t take advantage of you Stiles.” Derek takes a deep breath and steps back.

“No, you don’t understand. I want to be your mate. And before you say anything, no it’s not just the Heat talking. I think you’re already my mate honestly. Don’t you feel it?” Stiles motions back and forth between them. “So we don’t always get along, but we’re a good team and I’m one of the few people that understands you. Plus to be honest, you’re the only person I can ever imagine trusting with this.”

Derek stares at him long and hard, a flutter of emotions flickering over his face. Stiles feels the nerves returning full force, threatening to make him come apart at the seams. He might keel over from embarrassment if he’s turned down. 

“You _want_ to be my mate?” Derek asks, surprised. The slightest flicker of hope and vulnerability in his eyes make Stiles’ heart ache and he can’t help leaning forward and catching Derek’s lips in a chaste kiss. The shock that passes through him on contact has nothing to do with the Heat and everything to do with how **right** it feels.

He pulls back and smiles genuinely. “Yes, I really do, sour wolf and all.”

Derek growls and pushes up against him. His face is entirely unguarded now and Stiles can see the war going on behind his eyes, can see the desire mixed in with the guilt. He reaches a hand up and cups his cheek. “It’s ok to want this,” he whispers.

Derek sighs and drops his head onto Stiles’ shoulder, rubbing his nose against against his neck. “It’s forever. There’s no way around that. You have to be one hundred percent sure.”

“I am sure. I think I’ve been sure since before you became Alpha, I just didn’t know what it was,” he answers honestly. It’s true. He’s been avoiding Derek because he’s been terrified and unsure of what it all meant, but now he’s ready to accept it.

Open mouthed kisses cover his collarbone and neck before Derek pulls back and looks at him seriously. Stiles sombers as the air thickens with tension, the weight of the moment bearing down on him. Derek’s bright red eyes bore into his own and his throat muscles twitch as he swallows nervously. Stiles blood pumps loudly in his ears, thrumming with anticipation.

“Will you be my mate?” Derek asks pointedly, making sure Stiles has a choice in this, making sure it’s what he wants.

“Yes.” Stiles says with a goofy grin. Flooded with family, and happiness, and _home_ all at once.

A deep rumble vibrates through Derek’s chest and he captures Stiles lips in a passionate kiss. Stilles’ brain short circuits at the the first press of their lips together, and he’s quickly sinking back into incoherent territory, giving into the Heat. This isn’t like before though, the Heat is still there, but coupled with the fact this is his _mate_ , everything is suddenly clearer, _sharper_. He can feel the tendrils of their bond reaching for each other, screaming at him to finish it.

Stiles break away from the kiss and pants into Derek’s mouth, “Bed. Now.”

He’s all too happy to oblige and throws Stiles over his shoulder, bounding up the dilapidated steps two at a time, rounding the corner into what Stiles assumes is his old bedroom, and throws him down on the mattress on the floor. He bounces slightly on the bed with a harsh landing. He barely registers the rough treatment, eyes locked on to the primal flash of red radiating in Derek’s lust-filled eyes.

There’s no hesitation as Derek hastily rips off their clothes, carelessly tossing them to the corner of the ashen room. Derek leans down so their bodies are aligned and they both hiss as skin meets skin. Desire churns deep inside him and the heat beneath his skin flares to life, so overwhelming he’s afraid it might consume him, forever lost to this insatiable need. His body shakes and shivers, spinning out of control until a strong hand splays across his chest and a soft voice tickles at his ear.

“Shh. Come back to me,” the gruff voice whispers, cutting through the storm in his body and bringing him back to reality. He blinks twice and focuses intently on Derek’s face, just inches above his own. Hot breath puffs across his cheek and warms him to the core.

“You need to hurry,” Stiles says with urgency, wrapping his hands around the back of Derek’s neck and tugging him in for a kiss. “I’m more than ready for you, I’m sure you can smell it,” he mumbles around Derek’s lips.

“Shouldn’t I--”

“Just fuck me before my brain explodes,” he whines, pushing back into the bed to create some space between them so he can reach a hand down and tightly grip Derek’s cock; pulling him forward and lining him up at his entrance. Not giving him any time to protest, Stiles reaches his hands around to grip his ass, pulls him close as he arches up into him, just the tip slipping in.

“Yes,” he whines, scratching at Derek’s back, trying to pull him deeper.

A guttural moan tears its way out of Derek’s throat, ears morph into points, nails extend and eyes blaze a consistent red. It’s the only warning Stiles gets before Derek slams into his slick hole. He yells out in surprise, quickly changing to a whine as pleasure racks his body. The relief is instantaneous, Heat delirium exploding through his veins, but it’s concentrated on Derek, welcoming him in.

Derek sets a brutal pace, pulling all the way out before using his full body weight to push back in to the hilt. His arms bracket Stiles face, muscles bulging from holding himself up. Stiles hole stretches to accommodate the thick cock, extra wetness gushing from him, dripping down over his asscheeks and pooling on the bed.

It feels amazing to finally be so full, so complete. His nerve endings are lit up and buzzing with pleasure. He hums in approval and does his best to meet each and every thrust, wildly tossing his head back and forth.

He bites his lip as Derek pushes in one last time, stopping once fully seated, and then pushing forward until his knot is opening him wide. It doesn’t even hurt; his Omega body made specifically to take an Alpha’s knot. Oh no, it doesn’t hurt at all, rather the pull and stretch feels fan-fucking-tastic.

His orgasm takes him by surprise, hitting him hard and fast. Come spills between them, sticky and hot, as Stiles screw his eyes shut and loses himself to the release. His hole slickens even more, allowing Derek to easily slip in the last little bit, knotting them together.

Derek moans in reaction and thrusts shallowly, knot expanding so wide Stiles is certain it’s going to split him open. It brushes against his prostate with even the most miniscule movement, it makes him come all over again, limp dick leaking everywhere. They’re a sticky mess and all Stiles can think about is how he must smell to Derek.

Air evades him and he’s just on the brink of passing out before he feels the knot expand all the way and Derek’s coming inside him. Stiles mewls in happiness and ecstasy. He can actually feel the hot release filling him up, coating everything until no part of him is left untouched. The haze of Heat completely recedes and Stiles is left with an overwhelmingly satisfying post-coital bliss. 

“Derek--” he moans, raking blunt nails up and down his toned back. They're mates now, he can feel it between them like it has a life of its own. And the pack! He can feel them too, like a faint buzz in the back of his mind, but they’re there. That connection fills him in ways he didn’t know he was empty, making him whole in a way he hasn’t felt since before his mom died. For the first time since his Heat started all those years ago, he feels like he belongs.

Derek hums in response and leans down to nuzzle the side of his face, stubble tickling his sensitive skin. “Mine,” he says over and over again as he mouths kisses along Stiles’ jaw and down the side of his neck. Goosebumps prickle over his skin, body responding to the tender kisses.

“Yes, yes- I’m yours,” Stiles agrees, loving the sound of it. The raging storm of fear that’s been churning inside him for over a year is finally quieting down, overpowered by the peace their bond brings.

Derek carefully flips them over and wraps his arms around Stiles’ back, holding him close. They’ll have to talk about what all of this means, how pack dynamics are different between Derek’s form of Alpha and what he is, but none of that matters right now. For the next four days they get to enjoy the perks of Stiles being in Heat.

They have an hour or two to nap while they’re knotted and his Heat is under control, so he takes the opportunity to let the thrum of Derek’s heart lull him into the most restful sleep of his life. The last thought he has before surrendering to the darkness is--

_‘Mates.’_

**END**


End file.
